


Normal

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to imagine what was “normal" when he spent most of his time between the Underworld and Camp Half-Blood, occasionally making his way to Camp Jupiter, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

Nico didn't even know how they’d wound up like this. One thing had led to another and, before he knew it, he and Percy were snugly fit into a bathtub not made to fit two people. The bathtub was deep and the water reached to Nico’s chest as he sat between Percy’s legs, back to the older demigod’s chest as Percy’s arms were wrapped around him. A froth of bubbles - blue bubbles - surrounded them and Nico thought everything about this was ridiculous.

"That’s the point," Percy told him, when the son of Hades voiced his thoughts. “We need ridiculous sometimes. I get tired of quests and monsters and fighting for my life between homework assignments and tests and a principal who might as well be a monster ready to eat me the next time he has to call me to his office. This? This just something normal in my not-so-normal life."

Nico considered that for a moment. Normal didn't occur to him often. It was hard to imagine what was “normal" when he spent most of his time between the Underworld and Camp Half-Blood, occasionally making his way to Camp Jupiter, too. Normal for him was helping his father oversee Daedalus’ work in the Asphodel and take inventory of the souls in the various parts of the Underworld. Normal for him was talking to ghosts in the graveyard. Normal for him was never being in the same place for too long, lest monsters zero in on his scent.

Normal was being with Percy, watching movies while they were curled up on the son of Poseidon’s bed together with a bowl of popcorn and training together at Camp Half-Blood and pushing each other to be better. It was yelling at Percy for splashing him while he was sitting on the pier, just watching the other demigod swim. Normal was smiling at one of Percy’s dumb jokes and throwing a bread roll at him during lunch because Percy was making fun of him in that dorky, loving way he did. Normal was coming over to Percy’s apartment late at night because Nico was in the neighborhood and borrowing a shirt from the son of Poseidon to sleep in because Nico’s clothes were filthy and in need of washing.

A blue-bubbled bath with his boyfriend might be a little ridiculous, but it was normal and Nico really had nothing to complain about.

Except for the wrinkles from sitting in the water too long.


End file.
